The Shooting Maiden
by Kit2000
Summary: She took the rifle in her hands and started to aim carefully. She was about to push the trigger, when her phone rang in her pocket.


**a/n** _ **A/N Hello everyone! Here is another fanfic about Okazaki and Ichika. We love this pairing the most.**_

 _ **So, the plot of the story came to us randomly (as always XD), but we got so inflamed with the idea, that we couldn't but write the text.**_

 _ **Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

 **The Shooting Maiden**

Ichika was standing at the certain place in the amusement park and was waiting for her husband to join her. They agreed to meet each other there and go watching Chinese gymnasts' performance, which promised to be spectacular. Well, it was a rare moment when they could spend some time together without interruption, since both their schedules were too busy and it was rarity when they could share their day's-off. But he always found some time to go on a date with her, even when she was free and he had just a few hours before going back to be his usual super SP officer. To Ichika those rare dates were true celebrations.

She looked at her watch and whined. The performance was about to start and Kei was nowhere in sight. His mobile phone wasn't answering too. She sighed heavily when the performance began and headed down the park in her own disappointed thoughts. Her mood fell down and she just walked aimlessly through nice-decorated paths of the park.

When she was passing by a pavilion with a title "Shooting Gallery", a bright idea crossed her mind. Her lips curved into a self-satisfied smirk. She walked into the pavilion and bought 30 bullets. The seller tried to make eyes at her, but the girl turned her hand in a way to expose her wedding finger, which was encircled with a golden ring.

Ichika was on fire from excitement. She had been practicing her shooting skills every day at the police station, but she wasn't sure how her sharpshooting would go with a rifle. The change of the weapon could have played an evil joke, but to her great relief and happiness, she was still in good form with rifles just as she had always been back in the police academy.

Kids began gathering by her side and cheering for her, when she shot another target in brilliance. She was so happy and inspired, that she wanted to share her wonderful mood with the kids. So, she started to ask each child what toy they wanted as a gift. Boys and girls brightened in faces and chirped like little birds. They were pointing at different plushy rabbits and bears and Ichika was very overwhelmed with the idea of making kids happy. All she needed to do was shooting the prize targets. It was such a nice and heart-warming feeling to give the won toy to her young fans. And kids were hugging her in return in a sign of gratitude.

 **OooooO**

Okazaki was in great hurry to his date with Ichika-chan. It was a paradox, but only today the whole universe turned its back on him. At first he was held back at work, then he ran out of fuel and in addition the battery of his mobile phone died after not been recharged for two days. He couldn't call or text sweet Ichika-chan and warn her that he would be late. Only in a cabin of his car Kei could put his phone for recharging. When the screen lit up, the young man noticed a missed call from his wife. He knew that he was very late and the performance had probably started by now.

When he came to the meeting place, he didn't find his wife there. Kei was a little surprised but decided to look for her around the place. He was sure that she couldn't go far away from there. And she couldn't attend the performance since the tickets were with him. The man looked at the people around him, but he didn't see Ichika among the crowd. His attention was drawn by children's cheerful laughter. The SP officer stopped his pace and looked at the direction the sound was coming from. And when he saw the scene, he couldn't believe his eyes. His wife stood by the counter in the shooting gallery and shot different prize targets. Kei decided to stand and watch her a little. She was shining with happiness when she was giving another toy she won to a boy or a girl, and the kid would hug her tightly in return. A peaceful and sincere smile appeared on Okazaki's lips. He couldn't get enough of admiring his girl. He thought that she would become a wonderful mother to their still unborn children. They would be very happy with a mother like her. She was an amazing woman with a big and kind heart. She had a gift of cheering everyone up and supporting anyone who was in need and hardships. He remembered the time when they had been struggling to survive the nightmare back during X-Day cases. That night he had almost lost her. She shielded him with her own body, offering him a smile of relief that he was safe. The blood in his veins froze every time he recalled that night. Even now he felt how cold sweat rolled down his spine when his remembrances showed Ichika's deadly pale face after she had been shot. It was the worst experience in his life but then again, she was the one who saved him from the grief. His beloved Ichika-chan survived and said she wanted to be with him forever. She helped him so much, just being her positive self by his side. Okazaki knew that he didn't deserve her. He had never met anyone like Hoshino Ichika in his whole life before. She was one of a kind. And the fact that she belonged to him made him want to move on with their life, to make this world better and safe for her and their future children. She was the air he breathed; every cell of his body was filled with love towards her.

The beautiful young policewoman was about to go back to the meeting place, when a little girl ran up to her and hugged her legs. She said with tears in her eyes that she didn't get a toy and she wanted to have it so much. Ichika patted the child's head lovingly and promised to win the best toy for her—a giant white plushy bear.

"It seems to be a hard shot," the officer thought, examining the next target and considering what she had to do to win the prize. She took the rifle in her hands and started to aim carefully. She was about to push the trigger, when her phone rang in her pocket. But the girl didn't pay attention. She acted as a true sniper by blocking all her emotions and senses and concentrating on a single target she had to shoot. She had only one attempt and she didn't want to fail in front of the child's eyes. The beauty took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Ichika shot the target in a masterly fashion. The pavilion filled with applause when the shocked owner was giving the strange and very skillful visitor the main prize. The young woman took the white bear from the man's hands and gave it to her little fan. The girl hugged the toy in adoration and said solemnly that when she grew up she would learn to shoot as perfectly as "one-san".

Kei called his wife, when she was having a tensed time of aiming, purposely. He wanted to verify her skills, because only professionals of high rank could hit that target from the first attempt while being surrounded with lots of distracting factors. Ichika passed his exam brilliantly. Okazaki was so proud of her. She was still a rookie at work, but she was a sniper elite by her nature—a talent she was born with.

"A true Shooting Maiden," he thought fondly.

Not all profies could shoot so sharply as her even after years of practicing. Ichika couldn't stop amazing him. He admired her skills. He was impressed beyond understanding. He was utterly glad to know that she was in perfect shape and could defend herself in case he was away, though he tried his best to be always around her.

The beauty left the shooting gallery and looked at her mobile phone. There was a missed call from her husband and she dialed his number immediately.

He said that he would meet her up soon, since he was heading to the park at the moment. Kei decided not telling his adorable wife about his little investigation. She didn't need to know that he had been spying on her during her little time of fame. He wanted to keep all his impressions in his heart, but after seeing her cheerful face whenever kids hugged her, Kei's head was enlightened with a plan. He wished to celebrate her triumph in that shooting gallery, but he wanted to do it secretly, so that she wouldn't find out what exactly they were celebrating.

When Okazaki walked up to his lovely wife, she crossed her arms on her chest and pouted her lips in a cute way.

"You are late," the girl said in an offended voice.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I must apologize to you," and after saying that, he took out a bouquet of white roses, that he was hiding in his bosom, covered with his coat.

Ichika was pleased and embarrassed at the same time. She took the flowers from his hands and lifted them to her face, inhaling their delicate scent.

"I will try my best to redeem my fault and brighten your mood with another good event this evening, so don't get upset that we couldn't watch those Chinese gymnasts," the man purred in a velvet tone by her very lips. She smirked at him teasingly and dodged his kiss the very moment he wanted to touch her lips with his. After six months of being married to him, she had learned to stand her ground against his sweet words and playful attacks.

"We'll see what you are going to offer me for not coming in time," she announced and sent him her best-known smile. Kei just chuckled in response. She wanted to play a game called "Miss touch-me-not", he didn't complain though. Okazaki adored it when Ichika-chan showed her different sides. He chuckled again and offered her his elbow. She crossed her arm with his and they headed towards the parking lot.

Kei thought that he won a great possibility to melt the ice in her heart and deserve her forgiveness, but in order to achieve that goal he had to work hard that evening. He didn't complain though, he knew that the game was worth it. He loved conquering his wife's attention, because for him she was the woman who deserved only the best. She was his ideal and heroine.

They didn't return home that night as Okazaki had a perfect plan about spending the evening. He took his sweetheart to a restaurant at one of the most expensive hotels. After the dinner they went to a luxury room, which he had booked especially for that night. After witnessing the scene in the park by the shooting gallery, he inflamed with a strong wish to have Ichika's baby. He would prove her how madly he loved her.

Laying her gently on a king-sized bed, Kei looked deeply into her emerald eyes. She sensed his special mood and was surprised by how serious he looked at the moment.

"Let's make a baby," his voice was heartfelt while his gaze penetrating.

The young woman's cheeks flushed confusedly, a shadow of bewilderment could be noticed in her eyes.

"K-kei…" was all she could breathe out.

"I want a baby from you, Ichika," he whispered in her lips and kissed her cherishingly. Then he stood up, took out his mobile phone and turned it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. His actions bemused the girl a lot. Okazaki had never, **never** turned off his phone, under **no** circumstances. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. His intensions were indeed serious and he was proving her that.

"Let's concentrate on the idea of making a new life tonight, sweetheart. I am all yours, and you are all mine," he added and after taking off all of his clothes, the young spouse lay next to his gorgeous wife meaningly. The beauty met him in her awaiting and adoring embrace.

"As you wish, my love," she breathed agitatedly in his ear, winning a wave of affection in his body. She was ready for this important moment in their lives, because lately she had been thinking of having a talk to her husband about the possibility of becoming parents.

The rest of the night they were working carefully on their main goal—to conceive a new being, a child of their strong love for each other.

The End

 _ **A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions! So, review, please~ please?~ :eager:**_


End file.
